


Day Two Hundred Seventy-Five || In the Shade

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [275]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: After being wounded in service of his ladyship, Sasuke is left to heal...and to think.





	Day Two Hundred Seventy-Five || In the Shade

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 67, 109, 212, 220, and 236!)

It’s been several weeks since the attempt on Hinata’s life. The night her sworn protector - a knight of the house Uchiha - took a blade in her stead. Stopping the would-be assassin in the dark of her chambers, he let steel pierce his side to save her, having followed his instincts that despite the decade-old truce...something was amiss.

No one believed him...but he’d learned long ago to trust his gut.

Though deep, the wound wasn’t fatal, but still relieved him of his ability for several weeks as he was kept bound and stitched, the castle healer insisting he take time to let his body recuperate.

He, in turn, insisted he’d taken a vow to protect her every waking moment. The healer rebuked that he could hardly do so while wounded, and would heal faster - and thus return to her side - if he had a little patience.

“Honestly, you sort are all the same,” she’d gently chided, changing his bandages yet again. “Too eager to get yourself into another fight. Your sword and your shield are not your only tools, knight. So too is your body a part of your arsenal. Would you go into battle with a cracked blade, or a splintered shield? If not...you must apply the same logic to your form. Allow it time to mend...so that it may serve you, and not falter. Her ladyship is still guarded. Worry not.”

“How can I not worry when it was my suspicion and act alone that saved her?” he’d grunted, teeth clenching at the sting of air against the parted flesh. “Those with her now refused to believe me…”

“Well, I’m certain they’ll believe you now, after what you did. You saved the princess’ life, you did. No one’s about to forget that any time soon, nor doubt you. All you need now is a little patience, and a little mending...and you’ll be back where you belong.”

Still unsatisfied, Sasuke merely sighed, allowing her to work unfettered. The orders to rest were...irksome, but he knew she was right. His body is, indeed, his most valuable asset. Returning to Hinata when still unwhole would only mean he’d be less able to defend her.

So...he’s been exercising patience as best he can.

Today, he’s finally allowed outside, the healer warning him to keep his bandages unsoiled and his movement to a minimum. So, he’s settled on a bench in the princess’ private garden, in the shade of a wide-crowned tree. The leaves are beginning to turn, a few dancing in gentle breezes along the path. Autumn...Summer is over, and soon Winter will grip the kingdom. And Hinata has yet to acquiesce to a husband. Surely by Spring, Hiashi will finally lose his patience. It’s been nearly a year since she was declared suitable to be courted...and with Sasuke’s help, she’s evaded her suitors.

But the last - tied to the coup - has set the entire castle on edge. Hiashi has, for the moment, cancelled all other meetings with prospective suitors until his daughter’s knight is healed, and she better protected. That, at least, will buy them a little more time.

Staring up into the amber and crimson leaves, Sasuke lets his eyes close as a wind weaves through his hair. He has, by now, realized that his actions to shelter Hinata from her suitors is no longer purely to follow her wishes. He dreads seeing her wed, because...well, because he loves her, as foolish as that may be. Though Hinata alluded to a knight garnering the honor to befit marrying a princess, he’s unsure if he could ever do so to a point Hiashi would approve of. And even now, he still doubts if Hinata’s attachment has grown as strong as his own.

...and he doesn’t want to shatter what they have: an absolute trust. If he were open with what he felt, and she did not feel the same...surely it would change things between them forever.

So, he keeps such thoughts to himself, despite mulling them over and over again when there’s quiet, such as now.

Fate, however, isn’t keen to leave him alone for too long.

“So...released you, have they?”

Declining his head and opening his eyes, there’s a momentary flutter to his chest as Hinata enters the garden. “...for the moment. The healer insists I’m not quite ready for duty, yet. But I had to get some fresh air, or I’d run mad.”

That earns a soft laugh. “I’m sure...you’re unused to being so cooped up. But I’m happy to hear you’re healing well. I know she was rather concerned at the depth of the wound, but...she works miracles, that woman.” Reaching him, Hinata takes a dainty seat at his side. “...I’ve not had a chance to thank you properly.”

“There’s nothing to thank, my lady. I did as I am sworn to do, and am honored to do. You know I would repeat my actions in a heartbeat. My life is yours.”

Expression unreadable, Hinata’s eyes flicker between his own, as though...looking for something. “...it’s been rather lonely without you. The other guards they’ve given me, well...they aren’t you. In almost any form, really. I...miss our talks.”

“...as do I. But I’ll be back at your side soon. We need only be patient.”

“...very well.”

For a time, the pair lapse into a companionable silence: something they’ve had much of during the past year they’ve known one another. But something, he can tell, is weighing on her mind.

“...are you all right, my lady?”

Staring out into the rest of the garden, she doesn’t at first reply. But then pale eyes turn to see him, betraying the worry she feels. “...I have been...unsettled as of late.”

“Why is that?”

“...at first, I thought it the change after so long: not having you by my side. And while that has been true...there’s something else. Something...that was not, at first, clear to me. But…” Her gaze drops to her lap, forlorn. “...I have known, since I met you, that you would lay down your life for mine. It was something I had to accept from the beginning. And yet...these past months, you have become such a staple part of my life. Like...an extension of my arm. I feel as though, were I to lose you...I would forever be missing a part of myself.”

Watching her quietly, Sasuke has no reply.

“...when you...countered that assassin, in my quarters...I was scared. But...not the way I thought I would be. Not for myself. When I saw you were wounded - when I saw your blood free of your veins where it belongs - I was so afraid. Afraid that I was to lose you. And in that moment, I rebelled against the idea so thoroughly, so completely...I realized I would never forgive myself if you _did_ exchange your life for mine.”

“...but my lady, that is my purpose. It would be my honor to -”

“_Please_…!”

Her interjection is so terse, so full of refusal, that he stops mid-word. All at once, she’s tensed and shaking, expression pinched with emotion.

“...please. I...I know what you swore. I know that you would uphold your oath without a second thought, just as you did that night. But Sasuke, I…” Looking to him, she startles him with tears beaded along her lids. “...I can no longer abide by it. I realize now that I...I care for you too much to see you risk your life for mine. Because I...I think…” The words seem to weigh on her tongue, held for a moment in hesitation. “...I think I may be in love with you.”

Shock slackens his features, staring as she lowers her eyes back to the skirts of her gown. She…?

“...I realize I may be speaking out of turn. But...never in my life have I been able to trust someone as I have you. Confide in someone. Felt...listened to, and seen…! To you, I am not simply a princess. Not just a bloodline, a pretty face, a...a vessel for an heir! I am a person, unique and my own. And you...you _see_ that. I know you do, after all we’ve exchanged. And to me...that is worth more than any mountain of gold, any pristine castle, any status…”

She takes a moment to sigh, shoulders wilting. “...perhaps I am a fool grasping at something I...do not understand. If I am alone in this, then...please, tell me swiftly, and I will never again speak of it. But I could not bear that within myself a moment longer. Not when you may be taken from me, one way or another. Forgive me if this leaves you unsettled. Know that...you may reject me, and face no consequence. For I could not -”

“Hinata…”

Her words cease on a dime, not daring to look to him until his hand guides her face to see him. But rather than discomfort or rejection...she sees a soft and weary smile.

“...I will admit, I do not think myself worthy of you. Nor, I imagine, would anyone else. But...you are not alone in your feelings. I fear mine have festered for longer than yours, with your eyes so newly opened. I too feared them misplaced, a knight daring to feel affection for a princess. But you put my heart at ease, knowing I am not the only of us feeling this way. All that is left to fear...is what will happen should we admit it to anyone else.”

Though bright-eyed at his own confession, Hinata wilts at his last words. “...I don’t know. I...I can’t know what my father would think. If I am to be honest, I had hoped your actions would lift you in his eyes...has he spoken to you?”

“No...to you?”

“...not yet. I believe the incident still has him unsettled. Perhaps...we could speak to him. But I fear, should he reject the notion, it would mean him parting us forever, finding such an attachment inappropriate if we were not instead permitted to wed. I do not know what to do…”

Sighing softly, Sasuke tries to think. “...for now...perhaps it is best we remain silent. Your father is clearly still shaken, and...I am still not quite myself. I may speak to my brother and seek his wisdom. He may have an inkling of what we should do, and would not betray us.”

“...you are right. Then...I will try to be patient.”

“As will I. If you could, send him to me when he has a moment. I know the court keeps him busy.”

“I’m sure he would make time for his brother.” Somber hesitation pulls at her features. “...I hope we can find a way.”

“As do I. But, until then...I am still your knight, and you still my princess. We must act as such. And I will not sully your honor by courting you unapproved. For now...we must restrain ourselves.”

“...I agree. Even if it will test my patience as never before.”

That earns a soft laugh. “A queen must be well-versed. Consider it an exercise in restraint, my lady.”

Hinata gives a hint of a pout. “...for you, I will do it.”

“...then so shall I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some more of the princess and her knight verse! I've missed this one, it's one of my favorites lol
> 
> Poor Sasuke, still healing up after that nasty stab wound...but at least he's pulling through all right. He just needs to be patient...both of them, actually. Will Hiashi actually accept their feelings and allow them to wed...? Only one way to find out, I suppose...and we'll have to wait for a good prompt to get there x3 Sorryyy~
> 
> Anywho, it's very late, I'm very tired, and I'd best sign off. Thanks for reading!


End file.
